


My Freckled Lunk

by WanderingTiff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bara! AU, Bara! Marco, Lunk Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTiff/pseuds/WanderingTiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschtein joins the local gym in hopes of getting a good workout. In the process he meets Marco Bodt, a very nice but extremely lunky guy that is very irresistable.</p><p>A Bara! Marco JeanMarco one-shot for TheFaceofaMouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Freckled Lunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFaceofaMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaceofaMouse/gifts).



> A lovely gift for Mouse Senpai. This is a fabulous AU, and after watching the livestream of her equally fabulous art, I just couldn't resist writing this.  
> A special thank you to anyone that watched me type it live. It was so much fun!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: shingeki-no-flute-fluff

_I have been going to this_ damn gym for a few months now. You would think that I would know everyone and become close friends with them by now, right? Wrong. I am only here just to gain some more muscle. My arms were a bit scrawny, and they still are after all this time. I haven’t even gotten any tone on my abs or pecs yet.

            Oh well. I am determined. I want to have that gorgeously ridiculous tone that girls seem to crave. The chicks dig it, but hey, some guys like that too. I don’t know, I honestly don’t have a preference. It’s whatever floats the boat.

            I’m on the bench press now, just trying to pace myself so that I wouldn’t pass out. That would be pretty fucking embarrassing if that happened. I’m lifting like I normally do and minding my own business. Lunks love it when you stare at them, but I prefer not to be creepy. But as I glance off to the side, holy Hell am I going to make a goddamn exception.

            This guy. He looks like fucking Rambo times three. His muscles are extremely ripped! Oh my god, look at this dork. He probably doesn’t even lift weights, he just lifts cars for children to grab their toys from under them. Is he even real? He’s got fucking freckles to boot. Freckles! It’s like a mixture of too adorable and too humminahumminahummina— Jean, you’re staring too long!

            I mentally scream at myself, and I almost drop the weights onto my gut. Curse being under the weight of forty pounds. God, I’m a weakling. As I sit up after putting the stupid dumbbell away, I look at the man beast again. Jesus Christ, he’s probably a god. His body’s way too ripped for him to be human.

            “Should I talk to him?” I ask myself. Yes, I talk to myself to make decisions because I don’t have any damn friends in this building, okay? Sue me.

            I nod to myself after a moment and take a deep breath, going and walking over to the man. He is busy working on his triceps, so he doesn’t notice me at first. I had to get his attention by clearing my throat. My next breath gets caught in my throat. He looks up towards me and grins.

            “Hey there.” He greets me so casually. “Do you want to use this station?”

            I have to think. He’s talking to me, right? Then I shake my head. “Ah, no thanks. I’m lifting weights over there.”

            He nods and then gets up. “You can exercise over here, if you want. Working on your triceps is just as effective.”

            “No, you were here first,” I protest.

            “It’s okay.” He smiles at me. Oh god, his smile could kill a man! “I insist.”

            He’s nice. Probably too fucking nice for his own good. God dammit, he’s so polite that if he were to accidentally rip his shirt by flexing, he would apologize to the fucking shirt! Then he would sew it back up and donate it to a homeless shelter.

            “Okay, okay.” I give in and take his spot. “Thanks.”

            “No problem,” he nods and smiles at me. He runs his hand through his slightly sweaty hair. My cheeks are a bright red, and I clear my throat.

            So back to exercising. I stretch a little and take a deep breath. As I then pull down on the weight, I…wait, why isn’t it moving? I keep trying to pull it down but it would not budge, no matter how much I strained.

            “Jesus!” I groan and then relax.

            The man tilts his head. “Is something wrong?”

            “It’s fucking heavy!” I mutter. “I can’t even lift it!”

            He chuckles. “Sorry.” He goes over from behind and starts to lighten the load. “It was at seventy pounds.”

            “Seventy pounds?!” Am I seriously choking on my own spit? Gross. But how the hell is he lifting seventy pounds like it’s nothing? Seventy!

            “I was warming up.”

            Warming up! The guy is insane!

            “I lowered it down to twenty,” he adds afterwards.

            “All right.” I try and pull the weight down this time, even thought it was still a bit heavy. But whatever, I don’t want it to be too easy. “What’s  your name, steroids?”

            The man laughs, as if he’s used to people calling him that. “My name is Marco.”

            “I’m Jean,” I mumble as I lift again. “How the hell did you get so buff?”

            Marco shifts and grabs a dumbbell. A one hundred-twenty pound dumbbell. Are you fucking kidding me right now?

            “I started going to the gym to lose weight.” There is a slight strain in his voice as he lifts. “I lifted weights, jogged, and ate right every day for three years. Instead of getting thinner, this happened. Maybe it was from the protein shakes, but hey, it happens, am I right?  It’s a good alternative, I think.”

            “Well, yeah,” I nod. “You look like fucking Zeus.”

            “Oh, please.” Marco laughs and puts the massive weight down. “I prefer Rambo.”

            Fucking Rambo! I thought the same thing just earlier!

            “How often do you come here?” I then ask.

            He thinks for a minute. “I come here twice a week so that I don’t lose tone. Tuesdays and Thursdays.”

            I nod a little. “I’ve been coming here every single day. Surprisingly enough, all of this exercise is doing absolutely nothing for me.”

            “Really?” He raises a brow. “That’s a very unlikely result.”

            “You’re telling me, Marco. This is really embarrassing.” I sigh as I relax again and sit up straight.

            Marco watches me intently. “Maybe I can help you out a bit. I can come here and help you out with your exercises.”

            I quickly nod. Please, tell me that I’m not blushing. My face is hot, so I probably am. Shit. “That would be really helpful, Marco,” I answer.

            “Great,” he smiles. “I would love to be your trainer. Don’t worry, since we are friends, it will all be for free.”

            Huh. Friends. I didn’t think that he would want to be friends with me so soon. Well hey, I definitely would want such a muscular god be my friends. Oh, if my non-existent friends would see me now.

            “We’re not friends until we exchange numbers.” That was my response. I took a shot.

            “Oooh, smooth,” he muses and grins as he takes out his phone from the pockets of his tight shorts. Damn, it was like they were a part of his skin.

            I tell him my number from memory. “I don’t have my phone out here with me. Just text me and let me know it’s you.”

            “No problem,” he replies as he smiles. “I’m going to go now.”

“All right, Marco.” I smile at him. “It was nice meeting you.”

            “Yeah.” Marco smiled. “It was nice meeting you too, Jean.”

            I then leave to head to the showers. Marco is pretty drop-dead sexy, I’m not gonna lie. I can’t wait to see how things go with him concerning training. Because damn, I really want to be buff as hell.

 

* * *

 

_“Come on, Jean.”_

_“Oh, my God!_ Marco, I can’t!”

            “Just hold on a little longer.”

            “Ahh, I can’t! Shit!”

            I dropped the dumbbell a few inches away from my feet, and I am panting like a collie in the summertime.

            “Did you really think I was ready to lift eighty pounds?!” I shout.

            Marco shrugged. “You were doing well with the sixty-five. Think of it as a stress test.”

            “A stress test!” I retort and breathe heavily.

            And you guys thought we were fucking.

            It has been four weeks since Marco started training me on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Each week training gets more physically straining. This is what I get for befriending the biggest fucking lunk in this goddamn gym.

            “Jean, you’re not mad at me, are you?”

            God, there he goes being polite again.

            “No, I’m not,” I assure him. “I’m just a weakling, that’s all.”

            “Are you remembering to drink those protein shakes, Jean?”

            “Yes!” I mutter.

            Even after getting all of these helpful tips from Marco, I have little to no results. Sure, I’m a lot more toned now, but nothing is being built from this. I’m still pretty scrawny compared to Marco. Come to think of it, _everybody_ is fucking scrawny compared to Marco.

            I still think that Mister “I-lift-things-up-and-put-them-down” Marco Bodt is pretty sexy. I love his muscles, holy shit. I wonder what he looks like underneath that rippable tank top and tight shorts. They might be confining a godly torso and a thick, meaty-- Jean, your dick is trying to say “hello,” now stop it before it gets worse!

            “You are not a weakling.” Marco’s answer brings me back to reality. “You have a lot more stamina now, and you are getting a lot better. Maybe your body type just doesn’t allow you to get more built than this.”

            I sigh. “Well, it would have been nice to get buff like you. You’re a babe magnet. I bet all the girls fawn over you—”

            “I’m gay.”

            “—and all the guys are pretty much following you around like a lost puppy and dying to have a piece of that ass, huh?”

            Gay. Should have known. This makes everything better!

            “Well, maybe,” he smiles.

            “Maybe? Come on, don’t tell me that people are _not_ doing that.”

            Marco shrugs. “Well, I get an occasional wolf whistle and a loud ‘Hot damn! He’s lunky!’ Other than that, there’s a lot of wide eyes.”

            “They’re just trying to adjust to the fact that they’re basically looking at a god.”

            He laughs and shakes his head. “I’m Rambo, remember?”

            “Oh, right, right,” I nod as I smirk. “Rambo. Like there is a difference between the two. I mean, come on.”

            He punches my shoulder playfully. “You’re too funny.”

            “Ow,” I mumble under my breath and rub my shoulder. Damn, he’s strong. Does he even know his own strength? My attention then goes over to the clock. “Hey, it’s almost closing time.”

            “Yep.” Marco sighs. Has he been staring at me? I can’t tell.

            I casually sniff under my arm like it’s a regular thing to do in public. Of course, Marco gives me this weird ass look as I cringe.

            “God, I stink.” I mutter. “I was going to wait until I got home before I showered, but I guess I’m gonna just do it here.”

            “Same,” Marco groans and rubs the back of his sweaty neck.

            “You do realize that the spaces between the showers are not exactly personal, right?”

            “So?”

            Well okay then, sexy. He’s probably just _begging_ for someone to see his body. And come to think of it, I do _not_ want to pass this opportunity.

            I head off first because I need to get the clothes I came here in out of my locker. But of course Marco has to have his in his bag that he carried his water bottle in because he’s a clever little shit. So yeah, he’s already heading towards the showers. I’m just hoping that he doesn’t take those ridiculously quick ones.

            I do not realize that I’m practically running to the showers until I’m pretty much out of breath. Damn, am I really that excited over this? Yes. Yes, I am. And as I look up and focus a bit, I definitely have the right to be so. Holy fucking shit.

            Marco had his back towards me as he was washing himself off. His muscles are rippling, you can actually see them doing that as the water was running down his body. He has a lot of fucking freckles. They’re all along his shoulders, back sides, his legs, and his ass. His _ass!_ Holy hell he’s got a pretty firm ass, let me tell you. He looks pretty sexy wet, especially since he looked godly to begin with.

            Oh yeah, that reminds me. I needed a shower. I undress myself out of these smelly clothes and over to the shower next to Marco. I do not look towards him. I don’t want him to think that I’m a creep. It was bad enough that I looked at him from behind. My god, it took all of my willpower to not look down. But then I realize something. I feel eyes. Oh my _god,_ is he _staring_ at me right now?!

            I quickly glance over at him. He _is!_ He’s looking down my body! That lunky pervert! Well, I have no room to talk. Then again, I sincerely do not mind him staring at me at all. Look at those eyes! So in response, I decide to look him over. It’s only fair, right?

            I was right. He was hiding a pretty nice body underneath those gym clothes. Damn. His whole front is dotted with freckles as well, especially on his chest. I look down to inspect him further, and… There are freckles on his _dick_? I didn’t even know those were real! Jesus Christ!

            I look up at his face after a few minute. His cheeks are a light red. He takes a pretty big hint here. We shift closer, and a small smirk plays on the taller man’s lips. He grabs my face and pulls me close to give me a deep, open-mouthed kiss. Damn, I didn’t even realize he was that aroused by me just looking at him. Either my game is strong, or his is weak.

            That’s right. We’re kissing each other while we’re in the showers together. That’s pretty hot, huh? Marco could barely keep his hands off me, and the same goes for me, because I’m taking my sweet time feeling his bulky biceps. He moans into my mouth as I am running my tongue along the roof of it, and he grabs my waist. This kiss is really hot, god dammit.

            We have to pull back for air, and Marco’s panting a bit as his eyes were half-lidded. God, his facial expressions are really turning me on. It takes us a few minutes to register where we were and what exactly we were doing. I then clear my throat.

            “Uh, Marco?” I mumble. “We’d better… I don’t know, but I don’t want the other guys here thinking this is some kind of peep show.”

            Marco blushes. He looks around nervously. “Jean, there’s only two other guys here, and they’re not even paying attention.”

            “That’s what they want you to think,” I mutter.

            “Paranoid much?” he chuckled and turned the shower water off. He looks at my body up and down.

            I was drying myself off with a towel when I notice that he’s staring yet again. “You want a piece of this, Bodt?”

            “Hell yeah,” he mutters. He blushes and clears his throat. “I mean, sure, I really want a…piece of that. Sure.”

            I laugh at his little comeback. “Dude, it’s fine. You can talk as dirty as you want to.”

            He nods and dries himself off. We both were getting dressed, and I felt like he was pondering a thought in his head. And he then clears his throat.

            “You’re pretty dirty,” he muses. “I can’t wait to take you back to my place and clean you off.”

            I raise a brow and then burst out laughing. “You are so lame, Marco!”

            He blushes and looks down. “See, I can’t talk dirty!”

            “Damn right, you can’t!” I cackle. I’m fucking dying.

            “It’s not funny,” he pouts and get his stuff together.

            I shrug. “But hey, do you really want me to go back to your place?”

            “Uh, duh?” He looks me up and down again, even after I have my casual clothes on. He’s dressed pretty formal now himself, since he’s wearing khakis and a buttoned down shirt. How the hell does he manage to look sexier just by changing into different clothes?! Meanwhile I’m stuck in ripped jeans and a Punisher shirt.

            “Let’s get going, then,” I smirk. “Lead the way, big guy.”

            “You got it.” Marco takes me out of the gym pretty quickly, if I do say so myself. “My apartment is only a couple of blocks away.

            “Perfect. Sexy and convenient.” I chuckle and take Marco’s hand.

            “Do you want to jog there?” he asks with a grin.

            “Hell no, I just lifted eighty pounders and took a shower!” I still hold his hand as we walk together. “I don’t want to get all sweaty again.”

            “You sure about that?” he murmurs with a smirk as he raises a brow. “Because what did you plan on doing once getting to my house, Jean?”

            I roll my eyes. “You big idiot.”

            Marco laughs, and we both end up quickening our pace so that we could get to his apartment faster. Too horny for our own good? I think so. Oh well, we don’t really care at this point. He is shaky as he takes me inside the building and gets to his room. He fumbles with his keys as he unlocks the door.

            “Excited?” I smirk.

            He blushes yet again. Wow, this guy can easily get flustered. That’s pretty hot, though. I like a strong man that can blush when I say stupid shit like this.

            “Shut up, Jean,” he mumbles and unlocks the door, quickly leading him inside. He shuts the door as soon as I’m inside, and he pushes me against the wall while trying not to hurt me before kissing me deeply.

            I kiss him back with the same intensity, and he moves his hands under my shirt and starts rubbing my chest. I smirk and nibble on his lower lip. We pull back briefly to take off our shirts.

            “I love how we had just gotten dressed and now are stripping each other,” I chuckled. “We might as well have just streaked here.”

            “That’s immoral!” he gasps. “Imagine how many people would call the cops!”

            “Don’t worry about it, we’re here now,” I smirk and kiss him. He is busy trying to unbutton my pants as I am violating the inside of his mouth with my tongue. Damn, the air is getting really heated around us. I can’t handle it right now, I swear to God. I’m about ready to fucking take it to the bedroom. I am so ready for this, you have no idea.

            I pull back from the kiss first, and Marco takes this opportunity to bury his face in my neck. I tilt my head up and smirk as I feel his lips start brushing along my neck, like he is trying to be gentle and careful even though right now I could totally tell that he was just about as ready as I am. But hell, I really do not mind this at all.

            Then I feel him bit down on my neck, and I gasp. “H-hey, you’re getting a bit frisky there.”

            “Shush,” I hear him mumble into my neck, and it causes me to laugh.

            Marco shrugs off my laughter as he is sucking on my neck. Man, he’s taking his time.

            “Shouldn’t we speed this along?” I mutter.

            He pulls back and smirks. “You really want to drop the gun, don’t you?”

            I laugh. “Come on, seriously.”

            He gives in and chuckles and he picks me up so that my legs are around his waist. Damn, he’s just so strong that he can easily pull this shit off. It’s really hot. He carries me off to his bedroom, and as he does I am running my hands through his hair and nibbling on his ear lobe. He practically growls from pleasure as kicks his bedroom door open with such a force that I thought he was going to break it down. He then takes me to his room and pins me down onto the bed.

            We quickly remove each other’s pants as we kiss each other. I’m trapped underneath him as he runs his hands along my body and starts grinding against me. He is really heavy, and his muscles make it terribly hard to try and move. Oh well, I don’t mind the tight feeling in my chest because my lungs are not expanding well enough to take in the amount of air that I really need. Nope, not at all.

            I groan and push my hips up against his. Marco is really hard right now, I can tell, and I smirk as I pull back and rub his outrageously thick arms. He is groaning, and oh _god_ his voice is suddenly really deep as he does so. I was wondering what his inner growl sounded like. If he’s like this now, I’m wondering how he is going to sound once he fills me and fucks the shit out of me.

            “Damn, Marco,” I smirk after a moment.

            He blushes and holds onto my waist. I then freeze and suddenly feel our positions switch. What is happening right now? I look down at him, and his breath came out in short gasps for a minute.

            “What’s with the switch?” I ask and tilt my head.

            Marco holds my hips still. “Jean, I have a confession,” he starts but pauses. Oh, how anti-climatic.

            “Spit it out,” I mutter. “What is it? Do you have herpes or something?”

            “Nothing like that!” he quickly insists. “I just wanted to warn you, since you seemed so set to be on the receiving end. Uh… I’m more of a bottom type of guy.”

            My eyes widen. Is he _serious_ right now? Here I am in the same room as Rambo in the flesh, and I find out that despite his fucking physique and just pretty much every aspect of his natural body, he likes it up the ass?!

            “Really?” I mumble.

            “Yeah.” He bites on his lip a bit. I still can’t understand how he is so fucking cute even after having all of these fucking muscles and being twice my size because of them. This is really fucking awkward, I’m not gonna lie.

            I look at him though and then kiss him. Hey, being on top in this situation is better than being suffocated by my rock-hard partner Wreck-it-Ralph over here. “Where do you keep the lube?” I then ask after a minute.

            He _grins_ at me, the bulky motherfucker. “In my nightstand drawer, Kirschtein.”

            I roll my eyes and then reach over to where he had said the lube was, taking it out of the drawer. Instead of dropping the gun right away, I want to have some fun for a bit. So I put the bottle down and slowly pull Marco’s boxers down to reveal the raging hard-on that springs up immediately. God dammit, his body is just fucking gorgeous.

            I grab the larger man’s cock and watch him hiss from the sudden action. Smirking, I start to pump it slowly.

            “I seriously thought you were going to just get right to it,” he groans and tilts his head back.

            “That’s not as fun as watching you like this,” I insist with a grin on my face.

            Marco moans as I pump his shaft faster and run my thumb over the tip. His shoulders tense and he quivers underneath my touches as I move my free hand to his chest and start casually rubbing his chest and brush along his nipples. I can see now why he probably preferred being bottom better. He is in _love_ with this right now.

            I can’t resist and I pull my hands back. He groans as his eyes are squeezed shut. Aw, poor baby really wanted me to keep doing that. Well, too bad, I want his ass. I spread his buff legs apart and run my hands along his thighs, experimenting a little bit as he shivers again from pleasure. Then I came to the reality of the situation as I take lube and start coating my fingers with it.

            This man is two times my size. His entire body is covered in muscles, and he most of the time did not know his own strength. I am just a scrawny guy compared to him, and there is no telling what could be the outcome if he forgets to control how strong he really was. What if his ass clenches too tightly? God forbid what if he flexes? Holy shit, what if he crushes my dick in the process?! He could crush my dick, couldn’t he? I don’t even think I can survive that!

            Jesus Christ, I do not want to die! I seriously think that he could crush my dick without meaning to. Or what if I’m bad and he actually _intends_ to do it? I don’t think I could handle the pressure, figuratively and literally!

            “Jean?”

            I was startled, and I look down at Marco. He was waiting for me, his eyes slightly narrowed. He was pretty much frustrated because I think I drove him a little too crazy earlier.

            “Aren’t you going to start?” he mumbles.

            Damn, he’s pretty sassy when he’s horny. After a moment I nod as I move my down to his ass. He really does have such a nice ass, but trying to fuck him without getting my dick crushed is going to be one of the most difficult decisions in my life.

            Come on, Jean. It’s not that bad, okay? He probably won’t do that. Marco is way too nice, and even if he did ruin your dick for the rest of your life after this, he would probably try to do everything he could to make it up to you.

            I agree with my thoughts and then slowly push my finger in, causing him to gasp. Wow, I just started to prepare him, and already I can feel such overwhelming warmth in my finger as I move it into him slowly. This is going to be so worth it.

I hear him groan underneath me as I slowly add my second finger, and I’m now stretching and scissoring him so that he could be properly prepared. It’s taking me everything to make sure that I don’t just take him right then and there, but I had pretty good self-control because my mind goes back to the fear that my dick is going to be crushed in the middle of sex.

            I am so scared now because of that thought, holy shit. My heart is pounding. But I want to stay focused. I was still currently fucking him with my fingers, and the only way I was able to realize that was because Marco was suddenly pushing his ass down on them and trying to get my fingers in deeper. But how much deeper could they possibly go? His ass was a muscle all its own with the way that he keeps even his glutes in shape.

            “C-come on, Jean,” I then hear him mutter. I sigh and pull my fingers out. “The condoms are in the same place you found the lube.”

            This guy is really prepared, isn’t he? Maybe he just does this to be safe. I mean, I would too if I took this as seriously as he did. So, I reach into the nightstand again and pull out a condom. I take it out of the wrapper using my teeth and slip it onto my dick slowly. Marco is watching me intently and licking his lips. Meanwhile I’m biting down on my lip as I am trying to slick my cock up so that I wouldn’t go in too dry. That would really suck for the both of us, especially since he has the capability of crushing my dick.

            Marco holds onto the sheets as I shift closer and grab his waist. “You ready, Marco?” I mumble. In response, I get a quick nod, so I push myself in slowly.

            Then he gasps and tightens as he is trying to adjust to the movement. I swear to god, my heart fucking leaps up to my throat from how fucking scared I was at that very moment. I thought he was going to crush my dick right then and there. I wouldn’t have had any warning! Marco’s fingers are curled into my back, and I look down at him.

            “Y-you okay?” stammer as I watch him try to adjust to me.

            He nods quickly. “Jean, come on.” He wraps his legs around my waist, which is basically trapping me and causing a problem with adjusting personally because he is just so fucking brawny it’s not even funny.

            I inhale sharply to brace myself before I then pull out slightly before pushing myself back in. Marco gasps and I couldn’t help but shiver a bit because the noise he makes is just turning me on even more. I still have the paranoia fresh in my mind as I soon have a steady rhythm.

            “Ahh,” I then hear him moan. I had no idea that he was actually into this.

            I grip his waist and quicken my pace, grunting under my breath. “Nnn, Marco.”

            “Jean.”  Marco gasps out and moans. His eyes are half-closed, and he tilts his head back.

            _God,_ his reactions are so sexy! It makes me want more, and for a minute there, I forget all about my fear. It doesn’t matter now because for a really hulky dude, I fucking love the way he moves. I thrust deeper and earn another deep moan. I can’t help myself and run my hands along his body. The muscular man shivers beneath me.

            “Ahh!” My partner moans louder and rests his head against the head board. “M-more, Jean!”

            And I complied. At hearing him beg I start pounding into him. Jesus Christ, this is so incredible. His ass is so hot and I fill him so perfectly. It’s like a match made in Heaven. Maybe I am over thinking it but damn, this is really good right now, and I don’t want it to stop. Holy shit.

            Marco grips onto the sheets and rocks his hips into mine. It startles me a bit because he is really strong so the impact was more intense than he probably intended. He lets out a deep, loud moan. “Jean!”

            “Marco.” I groan and thrust into him harder. “Mmf, fuck.”

            Suddenly he lurches forward, and I guess that means I hit his prostate. Marco’s mouth is hanging open from pleasure, and the only sounds he is able to make are pleasured cries and whimpers as I keep hitting his sweet spot. I love every minute of this, and I can’t wait to tell my non-existent friends that I totally dominated the king of all lunks.

            I lose my train of thought suddenly, because I am now fully aware that Marco’s ass is currently tightening around me. He’s close, and his dick-crushing abilities have been activated. Holy shit, I’m so scared right now but I keep thrusting into him with the same intensity as earlier, because I’m kinda getting close as well. My shoulders are tensing, and my fear is so strong that my face is paling. Good thing Marco’s eyes are closed and he is not paying the least bit attention to my terrified facial expression.

            “Ah, Marco!” I moan and then bit down on my lip.

            “J-jean!” He calls out breathlessly and holds onto the bed for dear life. His ass is clamping down on me, and I hold back the grunt of slight pain that is bubbling in my throat.

            I’m going to die. I am going to fucking _die_!

            Finally he reaches his climax before I do, and I feel his come spurt out onto my chest.

            “Aghh!” That sissy cry is coming from me as I hit my orgasm, because I seriously think he crushed my dick. I swear to god, he is so tight around me right now that it has to be so, and I’m frightened. At least I’m alive for now, and I am able to at least just ride it out a little.

            We’re both reduced to panting messes with limbs tangled lazily together. I rest my head on his strong chest, and I listen to the sound of his rapid heartbeat. After a brief moment of recovery, I shakily pull out of him. I look down and slowly slide the used condom off, tying it and throwing it away in a conveniently placed waste container near the nightstand. Then I get a good look at the damage done, and find— Oh, thank god!

            My dick’s okay. Spent, but it’s okay. Not crushed, not damaged.

            “That was amazing,” he breathes out and relaxes into the bed.

            “Hell yeah,” I mumble and wrap my arms around him. We’re close together as Marco pulls the blankets over our bodies.

            He looks at me and tilts his head. “Jean, are you crying?”

            Yes, because I thought that you were going to crush my dick. Thank you very much, Lunkie McJarhead. “No, my eyes are just sweating,” I mutter and wipe my eyes.

            He chuckles as we kiss each other tiredly. I close my eyes, and I assume he does too, and I feel a tender kiss on my forehead.

            “We should hang out more often,” he then mumbles.

            “Yeah.” I smirk and shake my head as I keep close to him.

            Marco Bodt is my freckled lunk. I don’t think anything is going to change that any time soon. And maybe if I’m good, we can do this more often. And I won’t feel like he is going to crush my dick the next time we do it.

            Well of course, if he ends up doing so and I die from it, I will haunt him and make sure that I scare those fucking muscles right off of him.


End file.
